


I love you to

by Glow_bugz123



Category: Nurses (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_bugz123/pseuds/Glow_bugz123
Summary: A hurt comfort fic where wolf from nurses gets triggered by something that happened at the hospital and his girlfriend comes to pick him up
Relationships: Wolf Burke/original female character
Kudos: 2





	I love you to

"Can you please come get me" wolf says in tears through the phone. We've been living together for almost three months now. We met while he was struggling to pay rent. Or get the money for his medications. I asked him to move in and we split the rent 70/30. Which is great for me I use to pay 100 percent before him. I told him I didn't mind paying but he insisted. This way he's still able to afford his medication. I'm just glad he's taking care of himself. When we first met he was worked to the bone. Always taking extra shifts working himself to death. And then although he won't tell me exactly what he did. But some illegitimate things for extra cash. Either way I have been the happiest I've been in a while now that I have him. "Of course baby but what's wrong?" I ask with concern. "I really wanna go home please I don't have my phone I can't call an Uber" he says his voice breaking at the end. "Why don't yo- never mind I'll come and get you. But promise me you'll tell me what wrong when I get there"  
I say. "I promise please hurry" he says anxiously. I jump in the car as fast as I can and speed to the hospital wolf works at. I hope he’s not hurt. Scenarios of what could have happened run through my head. He was talking so he’s conscious. I guess I should be glad he called me instead of the hospital. Did he even get off work or does he just plan to leave? All of the questions and situations are running through my head. And before I know it I’m rushing into the emergency department of the hospital. And I soon as I walk in a see Ashley wolfs best friend and she waves me her way. “What happened wolf just randomly called me to pick him up” I say hurriedly. “Look you can talk to him about it he’s in curtain three crying usually I would be there to help him but I have leave in like five minutes” she says looking around hurriedly. “Just promise you’ll take care of him” she finishes. “I promise I will is he able to go did he get today off” I ask. “Yeah Damon said he could. Look I really gotta go I’m sorry tell him I love him” she says as she walks out of the emergency room. I quickly rush to curtain three hoping to keep my promise to Ashly. When I get there and see him my heart aches. He’s sobbing into a pillow while Keon rubs circles his back. “Good you’re here he’s been asking for you. And i really need to get to work before i get fired. Can you call us and update us if he’s ok?” Keon Asks while standing up. I nod a run over to wolf. “Oh no what wolfie What happened baby?” I ask while i pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry I made you come all the way here I just-“ he brakes off in a sob. “Hey hey it’s okay you know I’d do anything for you it’s nothing I just wanna make sure you’re ok” I say. “Please I wanna go home”  
He cry’s. “Of course lets go home. Do you think you can make it through the waiting room. I’m parked right outside” I say. He nods and stands up I hold his hand. We make it out to the car without any break downs. We both get it and I start the car so we can get back to the apartment as soon as possible. “Do you wanna tell me what’s going on now love?” I ask trying not to push to hard. He sniffles then says “do you think we can just talk about it when we get home, please?” He says. “Of course baby” I say reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder while I drive. “Maybe you wanna take a nap there traffic it could be a while till we get back to the apartment” I say. He nods sniffling his crying has died down since we got out of the hospital. By the time we get home he’s knocked out. And I have to wake him up gently and tell him to head upstairs with me. “Do you wanna finishe you’re nap or eat something or...” I say opening the door and trailing off. “Can we lay in bed please” he says. “You don’t have to say please so much love” I say as I take his hand and lead him to our bedroom. He try’s to hop in bed immediately. “Don’t you wanna change first?” I say. “Oh yeah” he says realizing he’s still wearing his scrubs. We both change and get in bed. We’re laying with our backs facing opposite each other and I’m holding him. We lay in silence and I think he’s trying to sleep. “Damon gave me a leukemia patient today, he was just a kid” wolf says breaking the silence. “Oh I’m so sorry baby that must have been really hard for you” I say hoping to provide some support. “Yeah I almost handed him off to Keon. But I ended up taking care of him. He was really sick, end-stage” he says. I just squeeze him tighter not knowing what to say. Although I’m pretty sure I know where this story ends. “There was nothing we could do for him he-“ wolf breaks off in a sob. “You did everything you could it’s ok wolf” I say. “I remember thinking I was gonna die that could have been me” he says through tears. And all I wanna do is kiss a smile onto his face. But his head is kinda buried in my chest so I kiss the top of it. “It’s ok wolf I know you wanted to save that boy but you couldn’t some times you can’t you know that. But you got through leukemia which is so amazing. But not everyone does baby” I say. He cry’s even harder. “I know I just don’t understand why did I live and he didn’t why did I get better when so many kids didn’t and won’t” he cry’s. And there’s not a lot I can say to that. “It’s not your fault you know that right?” I say. He nods but continues crying. “I know it’s stupid and irrational” he says. “Please don’t say that baby it’s ok to feel that way. It’s not stupid” I say. “Sorry I just know it’s not true and I don’t know why I keep thinking it. And now Damon says I can’t come back to work till I figure it out and I don’t have enough money for a therapist” he says sniffling. “We can figure it out I could pay the rent and you could have enough money for therapy” I say. He  
Sits up and shakes his head. “I used to pay all of the rent when you weren’t here I have the money. And I want you to be healthy love” I say trying to convince him. “No I can’t let you do that I can pay rent plus I can njust see the hospital therapist” he says. “Know But isn’t it better to have your own therapist look I need to know that you’re ok and taking care of yourself please let me do this at least for a few months?” I ask. He lays back down more. “Fine but only for a few months and if you’re having an trouble paying it you’ll tell me?” He asks. “Deal” I say. He shoves his head into a pillow. “Thank you” he mumbles into it. He’s actually adorable. “Your welcome, hey what do you want for dinner” I say. “I love that you can cook but I want grilled cheese” he says. “Oh my god you’re an actual child I could make you real food” I say. He pouts “but you could also make me grilled cheese” he says. I kiss him on the forehead. “Fine but I’m making homemade tomato soup” I say. He nods and get out of bed. “What are you doing?” I say. “I was gonna help you cook” he says looking confused. “You should rest you’ve had a long day. I’ll wake you up when the food is ready. Just take a nap” I say. “Fine i guess I have to work tomorrow” he say. I walk over to him pull him into a kiss. “I love you” he says. “I love you to.”


End file.
